ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Badges
In JToH, you earn Badges are for whenever you beat a tower, unlock a new ring, do a specific task in an event, or find something secret. There is a total of 130 badges in the game currently-19 of which no player owns due to being them unobtainable. As a side note, not all of these badges exist in JToH due to a side effect of the transfer. The own count is not automated, it is typed by users on correct count and is still unfinished. Another note: To make sure everyone knows the badges in the game, everyone now has to download the badge's image and put them here with the description and requirements. Before adding one, please add a in source mode and go to the current editor and add the badges picture and everything else. List of Badges Beat The Tower Of Hecc Owned by 7217 Players Currently. Description: Holycow! You beat the obby, have this amazing badge! If you cheated, shame on you. No repsec 4 u Requirements: Beat the Tower of Hecc. ---- Beat The Tower Of Screen Punching Owned by 2959 Players Currently. Description: Hahahahaha lol, how'd you play with a broken screen? Requirements: Beat the Tower of Screen Punching. ---- Beat The Tower of Impossible Expectations Owned by 1876 Players Currently. Description: You are obviously nuts, go seek mental help if you have acquired this badge. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Impossible Expectations. ---- Beat The Tower of Confusion Owned by 107 Players Currently. Description: WHY DO YOU HAVE THIS!!!?? JUST WHY!!! Requirements: Beat the Tower of Confusion. ---- Beat The Tower of Rage Owned by 1759 Players Currently. Description: Hey, you beat it! Hopefully you had fun on the last stage lulz. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Rage. ---- Meet Jupiter Owned by 968 Players Currently. Description: Hi there, hopefully you didn't swarm me. To get this badge, you must be at a close distance to Jupiter_Five. Requirements: Find Kiddie_cannon Jupiter_Five and be at a close distance to him. ---- Play For 3 Hours In One Sitting Owned by 695 Players Currently. Description: What Are You Doing? Requirements: Spend 3 hours in a single server without rejoining/leaving. ---- Beat the Tower of Madness Owned by 21753 Players Currently. Description: It looked fun at first, but you probably fell many times due to your lack of skill in obbies. Keep going! There are more towers ahead of you! Requirements: Beat the Tower of Madness. ---- Beat The Tower of Anger Owned by 49567 Players Currently. Description: The journey starts here my friend, there are more ahead of you that are calling your name. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Anger. ---- Secret Badge Owned by 4594 Players Currently. Description: How did you get here? Requirements: See Tower of Rage for more info. ---- You played the game! Owned by 595338 Players Currently. Description: Ur epic generic YoU pLaYeD tHe GaMe badge. Nice way of greeting fresh meat to a hardcore game really lul. Requirements: Automatically awarded when joining Ring 1 for the first time. ---- Beat The Tower of True Skill Owned by 1594 Players Currently. Description: Only the saltiest of the KToH veterans have this. Requirements: Beat the Tower of True Skill. ---- Beat The Tower of Keyboard Yeeting Owned by 5467 Players Currently. Description: Name checks out, pretty hard tower not gonna lie. Congrats anyway, you are further descending into the realm of no life. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Keyboard Yeeting. ---- Beat The Tower of Stress Description: This tower is the true test to see how long before your anxiety and stress get to you. If you have this badge, top kek! Requirements: Beat the Tower of Stress. ---- lolwut Description: Smart you are, badge you have found Requirements: See Ring 2 for more info. ---- Beat The Tower of Cold Hands Description: Your hands are probably frozen by now. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Cold Hands. ---- Beat The Tower of Eternal Suffering Description: Rage is forever, respawning is 5 seconds. Requirements Beat the Tower of Eternal Suffering. ---- Beat The Tower of Shattered Dreams Description: Good lord, you must be one woke boi to have this badge. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Shattered Dreams. ---- Beat The Tower of Overcoming Hatred Description: Pffft, it was an easy tower. Pretty fun to go through tbh. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Overcoming Hatred. ---- Beat The Tower of Table Flipping Description: Quickly made tower, kinda hard though. It's not mine so don't get mad at me jeeze c'mon man. >:| Requirements: Beat the Tower of Table Flipping. ---- Beat The Tower of Traps Description: Glad you didn't quit the game because of how confusing and annoying this tower his. Here, have this glorious badge to flex in your badge list. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Traps. ---- Beat The Tower of Failing and Falling Description: Looks like you fell, but didn't fail. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Falling and Failing. ---- Beat The Janitor From Hell(Unobtainable) Description: You've done it all. Beat 3 towers in a time crunch, and fought a boss way beyond your power. The reward was the Bootleg Ghost Coil. Requirements: Awarded after defeating the final boss of the Halloween Event 2018. ---- Ultimate Mishap(Unobtainable) Description: Congratulations you big dummy, you managed to die before the fight even started Requirements: Awarded by reseting before the boss fight started in the Halloween Event 2018. (Or get crushed by the boss when he stumped down) ---- Play On Mobile Description: This game isn't suited for mobile, yet nothing stops you. Good luck. Requirements: Play the game on a mobile device. ---- Get Yeeted (Unobtainable) Description: Roblox physics is funny sometimes. Get this badge by somehow getting thrown far away. Requirements: (Outdated) Jump off of Not Even A Tower and you will automatically be given this badge. ---- Massive Dissapointment Description: Die on the last stretch of a Remorseless+ difficulty tower. We've gone so far, yet it didn't even matter. Requirements: Die on the last jump of either the Tower of Falling and Failing or Remorseless+ difficulty tower. ---- Get beaned by ToIE Description: That kill brick over the truss has a purpose, a very malicious purpose. Requirements: In layer 10 of ToIE, climb the front side of the truss and get killed by the invisible lava bricks. ---- Gifted Description: Beat enough towers to be able to descend to Ring 2. Requirements: Beat at least 4 towers in world 1 and go to the Ring Select Screen. ---- Talented Description: Beat enough towers to be able to descend into Ring 3. Requirements: Beat at least 9 towers in world 1 and go the Ring Select Screen. ---- Refined Description: Beat enough towers to be able to descend to Ring 4. Requirements: Beat at least 15 towers in world 1 and go to the Ring Select Screen. ---- Skilled Description: Beat enough towers to be able to descend to Ring 5. Requirements: Beat at least 22 towers in world 1 and go to the Ring Select Screen. ---- Can You Even Call This a Tower? Description: Lol, whats funny is that you went out and found it. Requirements: Beat Not Even A Tower. ---- Beat The Tower of Winning Every Run Description: You probably don't actually win every run here. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Winning Every Run. ---- Beat The Tower of Deep Sighing Description: Oh hey, you beat the Tower of Deep Sighing. You probably had to take a deep breath or two, hence the name. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Deep Sighing. ---- Beat The Tower of Fatness Description: 50% rage and 50% calories guaranteed! Requirements: Beat the Tower of Fatness. ---- Beat The Tower of Slight Inconvenience Description: This tower is probably more than just a slight inconvenience, but hey, you beat the tower. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Slight Inconvenience. ---- Beat The Tower of Funny Thoughts Description: lol Requirements: Beat the Tower of Funny Thoughts. ---- Tower of Lotsa Damage Description: To show you the power of this tower, I sawed your monitor in half! Requirements: Beat the Tower of Lotsa Damage. ---- Beat The Tower of Wall Hugging Description: At last, the walls get more attention... though they already have enough attention I guess. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Wall Hugging. ---- Beat The Tower of Ancient Trickery Description: A pretty cool tower, though you've probably already fallen down a pit or two. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Ancient Trickery. ---- Find The Room of Absolute Garbage Description: Delete this Jimmy. Requirements: See Ring 3 for more info. ---- Find The Room of Bad Inside Jokes Description: But why? Requirements: See Tower of Hecc for more info. ---- Beat The Tower of Difficulty Chart Description: I'm sorry if you thought this was an easy tower... Requirements: Beat the Tower of Difficulty Chart. ---- Beat The Tower of Deep Darkness Description: Light is a myth here. What can you do with the Deep Darkness? Requirements: Beat the Tower of Deep Darkness. ---- Beat Citadel of Laptop Splitting Description: You beat the longest and most painful tower/citadel of Ring 1! Hope you enjoyed the last floor. Requirements: Beat the Citadel of Laptop Splitting. ---- Present of Asserting Dominance (Unobtainable) Description: Dish out some Robux as my Christmas present and it's all yours. Part of the 2018 Christmas Event Requirements: See Christmas Event 2018 for more info. ---- Present of Throwing Cans (Unobtainable) Description: The box might be a rectangle, but I swear there's a fork in here. Part of the 2018 Christmas Event. Requirements: See Christmas Event 2018 for more info. ---- Present of Developers (Unobtainable) Description: I think something's alive in here. Part of the 2018 Christmas Event Requirements: See Christmas Event 2018 for more info. ---- Present of Winter Ascension (Unobtainable) Description: The tag says that the giver went through alot of pain, even though it just smells like Peppermint. Part of the 2018 Christmas Event Requirements: See Christmas Event 2018 for more info. ---- Present of Thirst Description: You have a sudden urge to not deny this, and it's probably for the best. Part of the 2018 Christmas Event. Requirements: See Christmas Event 2018 for more info. ---- Beat The SPR1T3CRANB3RRY Mech Description: We did it, now no one will go thirsty! Requirements: Obtained from beating the boss of the Christmas Event 2018. ---- Beat The Tower of Holy Flip Description: Holy Flip! (Gotta keep it pg here) Requirements: Beat the Tower of Holy Flip. ---- Beat The Tower of Getting Gnomed Description: I'm not a gneeple, I'm not a gnitadel, I'm a tower, and you just fell to the very bottom! Requirements: Beat the Tower of Getting Gnomed. ---- Beat The Tower of Dust And Decay Description: Where has he gone to... ;( Requirements: Beat the Tower of Dust and Decay ---- Beat The Tower of Nonsensical Platforms Description: Eat, sleep, fall, repeat. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Nonsensical Platforms. ---- Beat The Tower of Corrupted Nightmares Description: You must be extremely woke to beat this tower, have this badge. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Corrupted Nightmares. ---- Beat The Tower of Elysium Description: I wonder who waters that tree up there. �� Requirements: Beat the Tower of Elysium. ---- Beat The Tower of Leaning Ledges Description: Pretty great looking tower, hope you liked the last floor hahahahahahahahahaha! Requirements: Beat theTower of Leaning Ledges. ---- Beat The Tower of Inception Description: You seem very persistent in these towers... Hopefully, STONE will stop you. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Inception. ---- Beat The Tower of Spiraling Heights Description: And you didn't touch the golden brick, good. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Spiralling Heights. ---- Beat The Tower of Linonphobia Description: Do tightropes scare you? They scare me. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Linonophobia. ---- Beat The Tower of Terrible Mondays Description: you can never escape Mondays. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Terrible Mondays. ---- Beat The Tower of Frightening Nightmares Description: AAAAaaAaaaaAaAAaa scary tower Requirements: Beat the Tower of Frightening Nightmares. ---- Tower of Floral Fury Description: hh Requirements: Beat the Tower of Floral Fury. ---- Beat The Tower of Rigid Success Description: You had a rigid success! Haha, get it??? Get it???????? Nevermind. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Rigid Success. ---- Beat The Tower of Tokyo Heights Description: Don't forget your room number. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Tokyo Heights. ---- Beat The Tower of Kinda Getting Dissappointed Description: Ruined my microwaved TV dinner. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Getting Kinda Disappointed. ---- Beat The Tower of Nice Views Description: Hey I can see my uncles house from here! Requirements: Beat the Tower of Nice Views. ---- Beat The Tower of Extraordinary Adventures Description: Wack. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Extraordinary Adventures. ---- Beat The Tower of Downwards Mobility Description: Its quite a lovely tower. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Downward Mobility. ---- Beat The Tower of Glitching and Healing Description: This tower makes my skin crawl. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Glitching and Healing. ---- Beat The Tower of Obvious Chaos Description: No Deltarune reference h-I CAN DO ANYTHING! sorry Requirements: Beat the Tower of Obvious Chaos. ---- Beat The Tower of Fractured Obstacles Description: Gamer rage = true Requirements: Beat the Tower of Fractured Obstacles. ---- Beat The Tower of Inverted Colors Description: Ow oof my eyes. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Inverted Colours (ToIC). ---- Woke Description: Beat enough towers to descend down to Ring 6. Requirements: Beat at least 30 towers in world 1 and go to the Ring Select screen. ---- Fooled (Currently Unobtainable) Description: Play the game during the April Fools 2019 event. Requirements: Play the game during April Fools 2019. ---- Beat The Tower of One Equals Zero Description: The acronym says a lot, you know. Requirements: Beat the Tower of One Equals Zero. ---- Beat The Tower of Wanting Extra Levels Description: The tower wanted extra levels but it didn't get any. h Requirements: Beat the Tower of Wanting Extra Levels. ---- Beat the Tower of Strategic Mechanics Description: Now that's what I call"a lot" of strategy. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Strategic Mechanics. ---- Beat the Tower of Ultimately Terrifying Description: Some things aren't like the others. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Ultimately Terrifying. ---- Beat the Citadel of Contrasting Regions Description: bvsdfnfgsbgfsgfn Requirements: Beat the Citadel of Contrasting Regions. ---- Beat the Tower of Friendly Jumps Description: The easiest tower of the ring; are the jumps truly friendly though? Requirements: Beat the Tower of Friendly Jumps. ---- Beat the Tower of Absolute Vexation Description: Smells like rage. Maybe it is Rage. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Absolute Vexation. ---- Beat the Tower of A Depressing Future Description: Wait, is that sans from undertale on the badge icon? Requirements: Beat the Tower of A Depressing Future. ---- Beat the Tower of Environmental Pain Description: ouch oof oof ow the environment Requirements: Beat the Tower of Environmental Pain. ---- Too Late For Easter Description: Complete the spring event. The reward will be here soon. Requirements: Complete the Spring Event 2019. ---- Beat the Tower of Hands Sweating Description: what do i put here though Requirements: Beat the Tower of Hands Sweating. ---- Beat the Tower of Dispersed Rooms Description: Spaghetti tower. Can't really lie, it kinda looks like that. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Dispersed Rooms. ---- Beat the Tower of Peaceful Happiness and Tranquil- Description: When the tower name is just too long for the badge. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Peaceful Happiness and Tranquility. ---- Beat the Tower of Twisted Inquisition Description: NOBODY SUSPECTS THE TWISTED INQUISITION Requirements: Beat the Tower of Twisted Inquisition. ---- Beat the Tower of Extreme Dystopia Description: Not even physics can stop this tower. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Extreme Dystopia. ---- Beat the Tower of Radiant Realms Description: But are they actually radiant realms? Requirements: Beat the Tower of Radiant Realms. ---- Beat the Tower of Atlantic Depths Description: Very old yet fun tower. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Atlantic Depths. ---- Beat the Tower of Inner and Outer Scaling Description: We can all agree that the large outside section is fun. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Inner and Outer Scaling. ---- Beat the Tower of Really Nasty Ideas Description: Oh, badge icon found nevermind sdfjgsgdfs Requirements: Beat the Tower of Really Nasty Ideas. ---- Beat the Tower of Niflheim Description: Nihflefeim? Nifhehfim? Nihfml? hhhhhh Description: Beat the Tower of Niflheim. ---- Beat the Citadel of Wacky Strategy Description: Moooo moo moo moo? Moo moo mooo. Moo. Requirements: Beat the Citadel of Wacky Strategy. ---- Beat the Tower of Impossible Movement Description: The struggle continues. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Impossible Movement. ---- Beat the Citadel of Peril Description: AAAAAAAAA BADGE ICON WHEN ADFSDAAADAAA Requirements: Beat the Citadel of Peril. (old badge) ---- Beat the Tower of Intense Solar Chaos Description: bruh who threw jevil into the sun xDDDDDD Requirements: Beat the Tower of Intense Solar Chaos. ---- Beat the Tower of Yearning Success Description: You wanted success and you got success, congratulations! Hope you enjoyed all of the neat little surprises within. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Yearning Success. ---- Beat the Tower of Thinning Layers Description: Not for claustrophobic people. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Thinning Layers. ---- Beat the Tower of Mirrored Hecc Description: u 4 cesper oN .uoy no emahs ,detaehc uoy fl !egdab gnizama siht evah ,ybbo eht taeb uoY !wocyloH Requirements: Beat the Tower of Mirrored Hecc. ---- Beat the Tower of Contractual Obligations Description: FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! wait, wrong game Requirements: Beat the Tower of Contractual Obligations. ---- Beat the Tower of Zespluz Description: You have managed to conquer all of the puzzles in this tower that are designed to bring pain and confusion. I truly salute you. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Zespluz. ---- Beat the Tower of Peace Description: This tower is a little tough for its name, but it isn't too hard. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Peace. ---- Beat the Tower of Another Beginning Description: Another tutorial tower just like ToAST, this is just the beginning of a long journey. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Another Beginning. ---- Beat the Tower of Annoyingly Simple Trials Description: Congratulations on beating the tutorial tower! It is probably the easiest tower in the game, but it is the beginning of a long journey. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Annoyingly Simple Trials. ---- Beat the Thanos Tower Description: You should have gone for the WIN PAD.Wait, you already did? Well heck. Requirements: Beat the Thanos Tower. ---- Beat the Tower of Killjoys Description: What a killjoy... what? Requirements: Beat the Tower of Killjoys. ---- Beat the Tower of Arcanium Zenturing Description: 0/10 too much magic Requirements: Beat the Tower of Arcanium Zenturing. ---- Beat the Tower of Buttons Description: Am I the only one who looks at ToAZ from here? No? Requirements: Beat the Tower of Buttons. ---- Beat the Tower of Dreams and Caverns Description: zzzzzzzzz Requirements: Beat the Tower of Dreams and Caverns. ---- Beat the Tower of Extraterrestrial Enchantment Description: The "Extraterrestrial" in the name really makes you expect aliens. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Extraterrestrial Enchantment. ---- Beat the Tower of Great Displeasure Description: That's One Big Tower . . . Requirements: Beat the Tower of Great Displeasure. ---- Beat the Tower of Ground Level Ascension Description: Tower of Fatness's arch nemesis. It's a really cool tower, too. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Ground Level Ascension. ---- Beat the Tower of Pleasant Fantasies Description: Good lord you must be one sleepy boi to beat this tower. Requirements: Beat the Tower of Pleasant Fantasies. ---- Beat the Tower of Slanted Anticipation Description: Potato PCs hate it! Learn how a tower manages to get past the part limit in 1.#INF easy steps! Requirements: Beat the Tower of Slanted Anticipation. ---- Beat the Tower of Slipping and Sliding Description: cold Requirements: Beat the Tower of Slipping and Sliding. ---- Beat the Tower of Troublesome Adventures Description: Was it troublesome? Requirements: Beat the Tower of Troublesome Adventures. ---- Beat the Tower of Unearthed Discoveries Description: What if I told you there is one more crystal to collect? Requirements: Beat the Tower of Unearthed Discoveries. ---- Beat the Tower of Double Trouble Description: Not sure if it's Remorseless or Insane... Requirements: Beat the Tower of Double Trouble. ---- Beat the Citadel of Green Stuff Description: Get out of my swamp. Requirements: Beat the Citadel of Green Stuff. ---- Beat the Tower of Infuriating Obstacles Description: No more despair over ToD's removal! ...hahaha... funny....... Requirements: Beat the Tower of Infuriating Obstacles. (current badge) ---- Zoned Description: Beat enough towers to ascend to Zone 2. Requirements: Beat 5 Towers in total. ---- Beat The Citadel of Scythe Recogniton Description: But did you REALLY recognize the scythe? Requirements: Beat the Citadel of Scythe Recognition ---- Beat The Totem Of Hell Description: You finnaly defeated the massive totem that guarded the ending of the event! However, the ghost piloting it looks angry. Requirements: Defeat the boss in Halloween Event 2019. ---- Beat The 3 Steeples (Halloween Event 2019) Description: Now all you have left to do is finish the boss in 5 attempts. Temporary badge icon, because you shall not know the truth just yet. Requirements: Beat the 3 steeples in Halloween Event 2019. ---- The Tower of Autumn Harvest (Thanksgiving 2019) Description: You beat the mini-event! There isn't much to the event other than this tower, but I hope you enjoyed it! Requirements: Beat the Tower of Autumn Harvest. ---- Beat The Tower of Collective Collaboration Owned by 0 Players currently. Description: says hashtags Requirements: Beat the Tower of Collective Collaboration. ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Category:Game Features Category:JToH